


Rollisi behind the scenes

by Motherof4dragons



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherof4dragons/pseuds/Motherof4dragons
Summary: This will be a canon-compliant (or as close as I can get) series of Rollisi stories. I don't plan on changing anything that happens on screen, but adding to what I think is happening in the background.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. The Will

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit the tags as I go along. I'm planning on keeping the T rating at the top, but will rate each chapter as well so warn you when the dirty dirty smut starts lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated M
> 
> Sonny: Of course, I'll be there. Need me to bring anything?
> 
> Rollins: No. I just needed some help lawyer stuff. I'll tell you about it tonight.
> 
> He quirks his eyebrow up at such a dubious thought, then decides he needs more clarification.
> 
> Sonny: You okay, partner?
> 
> Rollins: Always. It's nothing big. Don't worry. I'll talk to you about it later.
> 
> Scoffing at the cryptic response, he tosses his phone back onto the desk. Leaning back into his chair and running his hand down the front of his tie, he shakes his head and dives back into his case files.

**One month after Amanda's kidnapping**

Carisi is sitting in his office, trying to resist the urge to throw his computer against the wall. For the millionth time in these last six months, he considers his decision to move to this side of the justice system.

Things were easier with a badge and a gun. Find the bad guy, put them in lock-up. Now, it feels like the pressure on whether they win or lose rests on his shoulders alone. If he fails, he lets everyone down. It wouldn't be so bad, he thinks, if Barba were at his side.

He hears his phone beep on his desk, and his lips are already tipping up into a smile as he reaches for it.

He and Amanda had too much to drink a few weeks ago, and she changed all of his rings tones on his phone. She assigned herself the theme song from Miami Vice as both her ring and messaging notification. 

Rollins: Are you coming by tonight?

He rolls his eyes at the absurdity of the question. He's slept at her house every night since the night of _the incident_ , as he's taken to calling it in his head.

_He couldn't leave her there, alone with the girls in her apartment. It's not that he didn't want to. He literally couldn't go. He'd been so damn afraid for her, petrified of losing her. The thought of being away from them when he finally had her back was unfathomable._

_He wasn't sleeping, just lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling when he heard her. He could tell she was trying to be quiet. Her sobs had a muffled quality to them like she was smothering herself with a pillow._

_He was off the couch in a heartbeat, bare feet hustling down the hallway and into Amanda's room. He didn't bother knocking, just let himself in and took in the scene in front of him._

_It was her blanket, not a pillow. She'd shoved the blanket into her mouth so that her tears didn't disturb the other people in the apartment. So that she didn't give hints to the weakness she'd succumbed too. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw him there._

_Before she has a chance to object, he's eaten the space between the doorway and her bed, crawling in next to her. He pulls her to him so that she is draped across his chest. Her tears don't stop, but change in their intensity. Instead of the tears of someone who is lost, desperate for a lifeline to pull them back from the brink, she cries the tears of a drowning person, sucking in air after too long underwater._

_That's how they stay, him grounding her to the present, her grip on him so tight it's almost painful until, at last, they both drift off to sleep_.

They haven't had sex, not that he doesn't want to. He can't think of anything he wants more. It's getting harder and harder, no joke intended, to sleep next to Amanda every night and not close the distance between them. Small as that space might be. Because he hasn't slept without her in his arms since that night. 

Sonny: Of course, I'll be there. Need me to bring anything?

Rollins: No. I just needed some help with lawyer stuff. I'll tell you about it tonight.

He quirks his eyebrow up at such a dubious thought, then decides he needs more clarification.

Sonny: You okay, partner?

Rollins: Always. It's nothing big. Don't worry. I'll talk to you about it later.

Scoffing at the cryptic response, he tosses his phone back onto the desk. Leaning back into his chair and running his hand down the front of his tie, he shakes his head and dives back into his case files.

*****

It's almost nine p.m. by the time they get the girls to bed. Jesse is taking advantage of Sonny's continued closeness and milks him for two extra bedtime stories before Amanda comes in and shuts the whole operation down. Jesse was still complaining about not being tired, through a yawn no less, when Amanda shut the door firmly on her whines. She fully expects another visit or two from the six-year-old before the night is over, but they should get a good half hour out of her before she pops up the first time. 

Sonny is stretched out on the couch. She can't help but stop and admire the man in her living room. He's lying sideways across the cushions. His hands are laced behind his head, and his legs crossed at the ankles. The tv is on but muted, and his eyes are closed like he's sleeping. She knows he's not. From the position she's at, she can see the way his arm muscles flex. His biceps bulge, the illusion helped by the too-tight white undershirt that's covering his torso. No one would accuse Sonny of being a bodybuilder, but underneath the facade of the avenging lawyer lies a lithe and chiseled body that she imagines herself licking more and more often of late.

There's a small strip of skin showing above his lounge pants, the happy trail leading into his waistband visible. Before Amanda has a chance to get too distracted, she detours into her bedroom to grab the manilla envelope filled with the documentation the lawyer gave her this morning.

She enters the living room, and he sits up unasked, his feet slipping from the couch to land on the carpet. Gathering her courage, she drops the envelope into his hands, then leans down and swipes his beer as she takes the cushion next to him.

Sonny gives her a questioning gaze, and at her head tip in his direction, he flips it over and pulls the tabs to open the top.

Pulling it out, he sees the family law firm logo on the letterhead, dropping the envelope onto the table in front of him.

"What?" He flips through the paperwork in his hands, paperclipped on the side, and stapled at the top in batches.

"Mandy? What is this?"

Amanda takes a deep breath, settling herself into her skin.

"It's everything: my will, power of attorney, medical power of attorney. I don't have anything money-wise, you know that. What little I have, though, would be put into a trust for the girls' college."

"Mandy."

His voice fills with emotion, and she watches as he pulls the clip off the sheets of paper and starts to read the first packet.

"It's not a big deal. Really. I just realized that," she pauses for a minute and takes a deep breath. He looks up in the silence and sees the moisture, dampen her eyes before the clears her throat, and rolls her eyes at her awkwardness.

Sonny reaches out his hand between them on the couch, and she grabs it in support. She squeezes it before she pulls her own back into her lap.

"Anyway. After what happened with Frank, I realized it was irresponsible for me not to have a plan in place in case something happens. Even without the threat of kidnapping hanging over our heads, I have a dangerous job. I need to make sure that the girls are taken care of, just in case."

"That makes sense. I hate that the kidnapping is what made you do it though."

He quickly glances at the headers of the packets, seeing Will, Custody, Durable Medical Power of Attorney. Each section is only a few pages thick, outlining her desires if she is no longer available to make the choices for herself. 

He looks back up and examines her face.

She gives a half shrug, and he doesn't push any further. Even with months of therapy under her belt, he knows she still struggles with talking about her emotions. He can tell, by more than just the legal jargon in his hands, that something that happened with Frank changed her. It settled something inside of her. Or maybe opened something up.

"The second packet talks about the girls."

At her direction, he flips the current sheath of papers closed and moves it to the back of the pile, bringing the second to the front. His eyes widen as he starts to read, and he glances up at her quickly before letting his eyes scan her wishes again. 

"I want you to take them," she says. Her voice is firm, but there's a tremble of fear running underneath it. 

"You're the best man I know, Sonny. My children love you. I know how much you love them. If something were to happen to me, I want the three of you to be together. If," she hesitates, her nerves almost getting the best of her. When she speaks again, it's practically a whisper. "If it's something you'd be okay with."

Sonny tosses the pile of documents onto the living room table in front of them, then pulls Amanda into his arms. She reacts immediately, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest. She inhales deeply, pulling his scent into her lungs.

He doesn't know what to think. The thought of losing her, of living a life without her in it makes him physically sick. The fact that he would honor him by gifting him with her children, the most important things in her life, fills him with such pride his heart overflows. Without thinking, he lifts one hand to cup her face and brings his lips to meet hers. She startles in his arms, and he momentarily worries whether he's just fucked up the best relationship in his life. A heartbeat later, however, she's melting against his embrace. They keep the kiss chase, it is their first after all, but even though, they're both practically panting by the time they part.

"Amanda, you know I'd be honored to take the girls, if, god forbid, anything were to ever happen to you. I love them like they were my own. I hope you know that. But what about their fathers? 

"Declan gave up his parental rights before Jessie was even born. I send him emails regularly, pictures, and stories about her life. He'll never be an active participant, though. Not while he's still doing what he does. His life can't handle a child in it. I already talked to him about this. He agreed."

He picks the paperwork back up again and resumes his purview of it.

"Al— Al is a good man. But he's not interested in being a full-time parent. I discussed this with him too. There's another document in there, with his signature. In the event of my death, it gives you full custodial custody and parental rights while allowing Al to continue the visitation schedule that he currently adheres too. He just asks that you would keep him involved. They both want what's best for their daughters. I want the girls to stay together. I want them to be with someone who loves them as much as I do."

Unable to resist, he wraps his hand back into her hair and brings her face forward to meet his. He uses his fingers to put pressure on her neck, and his thumb caresses down her jawline. He can taste his beer on her lips, and he's desperate to see if her tongue has the same bittersweetness coating it. 

She parts for him, and he lets his tongue dip inside. He nips at her lightly, bringing a throaty sound to the surface that he swallows with his own. Her lips are like satin, and he licks at her like a toddler devouring ice cream.

Desire flares in her belly, a spark blazing into an inferno. She reaches for him, running both hands through his hair. Her fingernails are sharper than she intends for them to be, and he groans at the trail of lightening that she sends zipping through his body.

Any remaining doubt flies from his mind, and he anchors himself against her. Using her as leverage, he climbs to his knees on the couch, placing one on her side and the other in between her legs. She pulls him to her, letting the momentum push her flat against the sofa. His movements are jerky and rough, years of desire leeching from his pores. If he keeps this up, she's going to have his fingertips bruised into her skin. She fucking loves it.

Pausing to reach both hands behind his head and yank off his shirt, he places one hand on the arm of the couch and leans down to eat at her mouth again. She opens her eyes to see him hovering above her; his muscles pulled taught at the tension singing through them both. Amanda gasps as he forces his hand up under the hem of her shirt, pushing it up and baring her breast. 

He feels the paperwork crinkle under his knee and takes a second to worry about destroying the legal documents, but the thought disappears as quickly as it forms. Amanda arches off the furniture, and he catches her nipple with his teeth, letting it stretch minutely before sucking as much of her breast into his mouth as he can and swirling the rapidly hardening bud with his tongue. Her sharp intake of breath and the way she holds his head to her chest spurs him on harder. Sitting up again, he grabs her by the elbows, and yanks her to a sitting position, intending to remove her shirt next. They both freeze when the unmistakable sound of the girls' door opening reaches their ears.

Sitting back on his heels, Amanda runs her hands through her dishelved hair and ensures her shirt is back in place as the little girl coming padding into the living room. Sonny struggles to bring his runaway heart back under control. His chest is heaving with the need to climb on top of her again.

"Uncle Sonny. I can't sleep. Will you come to tuck me in, please?"

Amanda can't help but wonder at the masterful way her daughter bends Sonny to her will. His entire posture changes as Jesse uses her little girl's voice on him, battling her eyes and sticking out her bottom lip, just a smidge.

"Of course, princess. I'll be right there. Get a sip of water and go potty before you climb back in bed, and I'll be there in just a minute."

She graces them with a beatific smile and prances off in the direction of the hall bathroom, where they keep a water bottle for the girls' use in case they wake up at night.

Amanda feels heat rise in her chest as Sonny discretely reaches down and adjusts himself in his pants before turning to face her. He looks around for his shirt, then stands and scoops it up from the floor, quickly pulling it back over his head.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. I don't know what I was thinking. I would never have pushed myself on you otherwise. Maybe I had a stroke? I don't know. I'm just—, I'm so so sorry."

He's babbling and gesticulating wildly with his hands, apologizing over and over. For what, she's not quite sure.

Standing, she walks until she's standing directly in front of him. He silences himself immediately. Placing both hands around his neck, she stretches onto her tiptoes and licks a line from the spot behind his ear all the way to his lips. His stubble is rough against her tongue, and he can't wait to see what it feels like rubbing against her thighs.

"Go tuck Jesse back in bed, then meet me in mine."

He just stands there looking dumbfounded as she places another kiss on his lips then turns in the direction of the bedrooms. When she's halfway down the hallway and sees her daughter make the five-foot treck from the bathroom to her bed, she turns back to speak over her shoulder. He's still just standing there, staring at her with this disbelieving expression on his face.

"And Sonny, make it quick. I'm not afraid to start without you." 

She lets a full belly laugh escape her throat as she hears Sonny swear loudly from his spot in the living room, then he runs to tuck Jesse back into bed. 


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Amanda? Are you not going to let me in?" Fin asks, voice laced with suspicion. She opens her mouth to reply, but before she can, someone speaks up from inside the apartment.
> 
> "Let him in Mandy. It doesn't matter."
> 
> Rollins drops her chin to her chest, and Fin's eyebrows raise upon his forehead. He knows that voice.
> 
> Amanda pushes the door open and steps aside, leaving a perfect view into her living room.
> 
> Carisi is pacing the middle of the room, with Billie tucked close to his chest. She's miserable — the poor thing. Her eyes are closed, and her thumb is pressed deep into her mouth. Her legs are wrapped around his torso. Her head is on his chest, with her other arm draped across his neck.

  
It's been a slow day, as far as SVU is concerned. No new cases, which just meant they finally had a chance to catch up on the piles of overdue paperwork growing on their desks. Kat's space is stacked so deep it'll take her a week to crawl out of it. Fin glances over at the newbie and grunts at the look of concentration on her face as she sucks down yet another coffee, pen twirling in her fingers. She's green, that's for sure, but at least she's eager.

Rechecking his phone, he gets up from his desk and saunters over to Liv's office, sticking his head inside.

"Hey, Capt."

Liv looks up from her computer and pulls her glasses off of her face before answering.

"What's up?"

"You heard from Rollins lately? I can't reach Carisi either."

Liv tosses her glasses onto her desk, then runs her fingers over her scalp, leaning back in her chair. She loves being captain but didn't anticipate all the extra time spent bent over a computer. Her back is reminding her that she's not as young as she once. She enjoys the stretch this position gives her.

She tries to hide the smirk from showing as she sees the concern for Amanda plain in Fin's face. He tries to act like a hard ass, but inside he's a big softie — the big brother of the department. 

"No, not since she called out this morning. Billie's been having an issue with ear infections, and she thinks she's got another. Her temperature was 103 last night." 

Liv doesn't miss those days. The constant worry, when your child is ill and can't tell you what's wrong. Now she has the opposite problem. Noah can stub his toe and complain about it non stop for hours. The thought of her son brings a small smile to her face.

She takes a look at her watch and sees it's barely eleven.

"I talked to Carisi an hour ago about the Anderson case. He said he's in meetings for the rest of the day. I wouldn't worry too much, Fin. I'm sure if something were wrong with the girls, Carisi would answer his phone no matter what he was doing. I'd bet she texted him before she called us."

He scoffs at the truth of her words. Rollins has choir boy wrapped around her finger. Liv speaks up again.

"Why don't you swing by her place and check on them. Take her some children's Tylenol."

The look on his face is pure disbelief. 

"Children's Tylenol? Really, Liv?"

It brings a small chuckle to her lips.

"Yeah, Fin. Children's Tylenol. I know it's been a while since you had kids of your own at home, but you can never have too many kids medicines in the house. It never fails. You run out as soon as your monster is too pitiful to take to the store with you. I bet with all the babysitting you do, you probably even have some at home yourself." Her voice is laced with amusement, and she gives him one of her gotcha grins.

Conceding the fact that he does indeed have children's Motrin in his hall medicine cabinet, he mumbles under his breath and turns to leave her office.

"Bring her some food while you're at it," Liv yells after him, and he raises his hand in acknowledgment as he makes his way across the squad room. 

***

Forty-five minutes later, Fin makes his way out of the elevator in Amanda's building. One hand has a plastic bag with both Tylenol and generic Motrin, the other a paper sack with sandwiches from the deli across the street. The last time he was here, the elevator was down, and they'd had to walk up three flights of stairs dragging a stroller with them. 

Seconds after he knocks, he hears a cry, quickly silenced. Shit, he thinks. He hopes he didn't wake the baby up. Rollins is going to kill him.

He hears the locks starting to twist and plasters a smile across his face, prepping to beg forgiveness for disturbing Billie when she doesn't feel well.

Amanda looks rough when she opens the door. It's clear she hasn't had much sleep. Her hair is pulled back from her face in a messy bun, but tendrils are falling down to frame it. She's still in her pajamas, a pair of too-small shorts, and an oversized NY Bar Association t-shirt. Her eyes are dense and have bags underneath them. Instead of tiredness, however, they are sweeping the hallway like she's had one cup too many this morning.

Fin takes everything in, from her shirt to the fact that she's only opened the door wide enough to step into and files it away in his detective's vault. 

"Fin, hey. What are you doing here?" Her voice is laced with surprise and curiosity, and a timbre of something else underneath. Panic maybe? 

Every instinct Fin has flared in his body. It's singing so strong in his blood his fingertips tingle with it. Thirty years of Detective work tells him something is going on here. Still, whether it's merely a mother's exhaustion with a sick kid or something more serious, he can't tell yet. Her posture is stiff, and her eyes are refusing to meet his own.

Hitching his smile wider on his face, he holds up the bags in each of his hands.

"Well, I knew with Billie sick you'd probably need provisions, so I brought reinforcements." He puts forward the hand with the baggie, "medicine," and hands her the other with the sandwiches. "Food."

Her body softens in understanding. When she smiles her appreciation, it transforms her face from cop mom to a sweet southern bell.

Still, she doesn't reach for the items. Nor does she open the door any further. If anything, she pulls it tighter against her body.

A bemused expression crosses his features as he lowers his arms to his side.

"What Amanda? Are you not going to let me in?" Fin asks, voice laced with suspicion. She opens her mouth to reply, but before she can, someone speaks up from inside the apartment. 

"Let him in Mandy. It doesn't matter."

Rollins drops her chin to her chest, and Fin's eyebrows raise upon his forehead. He knows that voice. 

Amanda pushes the door open and steps aside, leaving a perfect view into her living room.

Carisi is pacing the middle of the room, with Billie tucked close to his chest. She's miserable — the poor thing. Her eyes are closed, and her thumb is pressed deep into her mouth. Her legs are wrapped around his torso. Her head is on his chest, with her other arm draped across his neck. 

Carisi is in a state Fin has never seen him in before. His hair is loose and messy, free from the gel that usually holds it in place. His torso is bare, barring the little girl clinging to him. Underneath the toddler lies a surprisingly muscled physique. Fin's gotta hand it to him. He didn't realize what Carisi had been hiding under those three-piece suits of his.

His bottom half is covered by a pair of light grey joggers, ending at his bare ankles. Fin stands and gawks for a few heartbeats while Carisi rubs Billie's back, crooning sweet nothings into her hair. 

He notices Amanda tip her head to the side, in a motion that screams 'what the fuck are you looking at.' He clears his throat and strolls into the apartment. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her start to slam the door shut, then think better of it, and close it with both hands.

"I got both kinds of kids fever stuff; I know you're supposed to alternate, and two subs from the deli."

He places the items on the kitchen counter, then turns to face the suspects. If his grin were any wider, it would slide right off his face.

Carisi is still pacing with the baby, using her head to hide the growing smile on his own face. Amanda, though, is standing in front of the door, arms crossed across her chest. She's radiating hostility, weight alternating between the either of her feet.

"Say it Fin. I know you want to."

Leaning back onto the heels of his shoes, he instead turns his attention to Carisi.

"Meetings all day, huh? What'll the Capt think when she knows you've lied to her."

His eyes are sparkling, and they both know he holds no malice when he speaks. Amand scoffs, walking over to take the baby from her boyfriend. Lover? Errand Boy? Fuck if Fin knows what the hell they are.

"Come to mommy princess," Amanda coos as she tries to wedge her hands in between her daughter and Carisi. Much to Fin's surprise, Billie turns her down flat. She gives her head a little shake, then places the opposite cheek on Carisi's shoulder, switching thumbs in her mouth. 

Amanda scoffs again and pivots towards the kitchen while Carisi finally meets Fin's eyes above the baby.

"I do have meetings all day Sarge. We've got to get Jessie out of school early, then have an appointment at the pediatrician's office at three."

Carisi never stops his constant movement. His hand is perpetual motion against the little girls back, his legs, while no longer pacing, are still stepping side to side. Giving the child in his arms the comfort she so clearly needs.

Amanda offers the ADA half of her sandwich, already knowing that he'll decline, which he does. Since before either girl was born, he put their needs first. He won't eat now and risk upsetting the peace the baby has achieved.

Shrugging in acceptance, Fin takes the half instead. Taking a bite bigger than he should, he nods in approval of the coke Amanda offers from her fridge then joins her on the couch. They eat in silence for a few minutes. The scene is comfortable if a little tense. The only sounds are their eating, and Carisi's continued babbles into Billie's hair. 

When they're nearing the end of their meal; however, the stress levels ratchet back up to a thousand. Amanda's never been one to handle tension well. Slapping her hands on her thighs, she turns her attention to her sergeant. 

"So, you are going to rat us out to the captain," she asks, gearing up for battle. The smirk is back on Carisi's face, and Fin leans back into the couch with his coke on his knee. 

"Oh, hell, no! You guys better keep this shit on lockdown too! At least until June."

Carisi starts to chuckle quietly, careful not to upset the child in his arms. Amanda just looks confused as hell. 

"June? What's so special about June?"

Carisi, who's in on the joke, turns his back to the scene on the couch. The last thing he needs is Amanda pissed at him for knowing.

"June's my month in the pool. There's a shit ton of money riding on you guys. I'm counting on you to keep it wrapped until I give the okay. Even then, none of this we've been together since--p how long has this been going on anyway?"

Carisi turns back to face the couch and sees Amanda staring at him. He shrugs, indicating that the ball is in her court. She gives a soft exasperated sigh. The ball is always in her court. It's one of the things she both loves and loathes about the man. She wouldn't love him so much if he weren't such a good guy. If he weren't such a good guy, though, it would have been easier to let herself love him. If that even makes sense.

They keep eye contact for a moment longer, and she releases the rest of the pent up anxiety she's been holding.

"A while. Months. We were a couple, I guess, long before I realized it." 

She shrugs again, clearly uncomfortable with the intimate honesty of the moment. She's rewarded for it, though, by the smile Carisi bestows upon her. Sweet adoration. Something she only sees towards her and her daughters. He places a gentle kiss on Billie's head, and she feels the butterflies erupt in her belly. Still, after all this time, the care he shows towards them takes her breath away. 

"Hell, even when I was sleeping with other men, I was still kinda coupled with Sonny." 

Fin and Carisi let out identical sounds at that, and Amanda feels her hackles rise again.

"Anyway, what the fuck do you mean the pool? You guys had a betting pool about when Carisi and I would get together?"

Fin chuckles to himself then brings the rest of his coke to his lips before leaning forward and placing it on the living room table.

"Oh, yeah. Couple of them actually. I thought I'd won once already when you got knocked up again until Carisi told me he didn't know who you were dating. He wouldn't have been able to keep that a secret from me if he'd done the deed. For a lawyer, he's a terrible liar."

That brings a scoff from said lawyer and a knowing giggle from Amanda. Sadness surges momentarily that Sonny isn't the father of her children, but she nips that in the butt. After the events of the last year, she's changed the way she thinks about things. Everything played out the way it was supposed to. She wouldn't change her daughters for the world. 

She looks at the man again and smiles. He is their father in all the ways that count.

"So, how long has it been going on for this time? The pool."

Fin and Carisi lock eyes again over the baby, and this time Amanda sees it.

"How long have you known there was a bet, Dominick?"

There's a fire in her voice when she turns her attention to the ADA, and Fin chortles again. It's never good when mom uses your real name. Better him than me, he thinks. Though, seeing as the man is currently holding a sick child, Fin decides he'd better throw him a bone. 

"He found out around the holidays. Walked into the locker room at the precinct when we weren't expecting it."

"Oh," is all she says, and Fin realizes that they must have already done the nasty by that point. He wonders wordlessly if they haven't been bumping uglies, on occasion, this whole time. It would make sense. The occasional booty call after a hard week at work and a Friday night spent drinking. A call to come over on a Sunday afternoon when the itch needs scratching, but you don't want to bother hunting down a new back scratcher. It happens between co-workers more often than people let on. He's scratched a back or two in his time.

It would explain their closeness, and his blaring jealousy whenever she'd hook up with another rando. It would explain a lot of things. 

He looks between the two again and decides that's a conversation for another day. Preferably one done with alcohol. 

"Don't sweat it, Rollins. We've known you guys were together for a long ass time. Like not known known, but known, ya know? The pool was merely a way to keep us peons entertained while we waited for the inevitable conclusion."

She feels her hackles start to rise again. A flush, beautiful in Sonny's opinion, starts to creep rapidly up her pale skin. Fin, knowing her pretty damn well by this point, pushes up off the couch. If he lit the dynamite, he has no desire to be around when it blows. 

He pretends to reach for his phone. "Oh look at that, Liv needs me back at the station."

He sees Amanda roll her eyes at his obvious ruse, but doesn't call him on it. He reaches Carisi and Billie, leaning down to place a kiss on the back of the baby's head.

When he reaches the door, he turns around and sees that Amanda has risen from the couch to meet Carisi in the living room. His arm is around her waist, and she rolls her eyes again as he places a kiss on her forehead. Still, her efforts to remove her daughter from his arms are rebuffed, and instead, she settles into his arm next to her. 

"Thanks for the Tylenol Sarge," says Carisi, and Fin gives the other man a salute before letting himself out of the room. 

It's quiet in the apartment for a few moments before Sonny whispers in Amanda's ear. 

"Liv finally joined the pool in February. She told me she never participated before because she felt it was a betrayal of your trust. You being in GA and all that."

"February? But she knew in January." Amanda's voice is laced with confusion when she pulls her cheek off of her boyfriend's shoulder to look him in the eye.

"I know. I gave her a hundred bucks from me. She said she'd split the pool if she won."

His eyes are twinkling when she looks at him. She's amazed again at how much she loves him. He'd never had told her if Fin hadn't found out about them first. She thinks she should be mad, but instead, she thinks it's rather sweet. He wouldn't have pressured her to fess up. Content to keep it quiet until she's ready. How did she get so lucky?

"How big is the pool by now?"

"Huge. Enough for a small vacation. Even the janitorial staff are in on it." They're whispering, even though Billie is by now completely out, and Amanda was almost yelling a few minutes ago. 

"Hmmm," she mumbles against his lips, "I could use a vacation. What month does Liv have?"

"Second week in May, I think."

He pulls her tighter to him, and she wraps her arms around him and Bille. She wonders how he's managed to keep a hold of her for that long. If she'd had to hold the baby like that, her arms would be quivering by now. Instead, his muscles hold steady with their daughter in his arms.

She tilts her head back just enough, and he leans to meet her. Taking her lips between his own, his kiss is sweet but forcefull. There's a passion in him always lying just behind his laid back ADA exterior, waiting for the moment she releases it. 

When they part, she places her head on his shoulder again and feels him tighten his hold on the baby.

"I've recently been thinking about a May elopement."

She feels his amused chuckle vibrate against her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SVU fic, and my VERY FIRST ANYTHING written in the third person, outside of the classroom.
> 
> Also, it is unbeta'd, except for Grammarly, so if something needs fixed please let me know :) If anyone feels like beta-ing for me, you can let me know that too :)
> 
> https://amandafayebooks.wixsite.com/website-1  
> (My real novels ;))


End file.
